Wolverine
Wolverine is a main character in the Marvel universe. He has bone claws that come out in his knuckles. After Stryker covered his bones in adamantium (a type of metal), the claws became metal. He is a core member of the X-Men, and is considered to be one of the strongest in the group. Wolverine appears in the game Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of two worlds Back in the 1800s, Wolverine was a wealthy and sickly boy named James Howlett. His two best friends were a young girl named Rose who acted as his babysitter, and a boy nicknamed "Dog" Logan, who was the son of the Howlett family's gardener, who bore a striking resemblance to James as an adult. Dog's father was jealous of his son's friend's wealth, and physically abused Dog until he stopped being friends with James. Dog listened, and slit the throat of James' new puppy, causing James' father to fire Dog's. Seeking revenge, Dog and his father broke into their estate with guns and murdered Mister Howlett. The trauma of the situation activated James' latent mutation, causing claws made of bone to burst out from in between his knuckles. In a blind rage, he stabbed and killed Dog's father. James ran away, and Rose followed him. Her life ruined, James' mother grabbed a gun on the floor and committed suicide. James and Rose ran away, eventually finding work at a wood mill, where James took the name Logan after the man he killed. They stayed there for years, and Logan, who was nicknamed "Wolverine" for how he worked, fell in love with Rose, who was getting engaged with the owner of the mill. Eventually, his grandfather, who was on his deathbed, decided he wanted to see his grandson, and sent Dog to go find him. Dog and Logan fought after tracking him down, and Rose was caught in the crossfire, accidentally being killed by Logan. At a later point in time, Logan became the test subject for the secret Canadian program Weapon X. There, his memory was erased and the unbreakable metal adamantium was pumped through his body, covering his bones, including his claws. He eventually broke free and slaughtered all of the cruel workers there, escaping into the distance. He eventually joined the Canadian superhero team Alpha Flight under the name Wolverine, and at one point fought the Hulk. Afterwards, he left Alpha Flight and joined the second team of X-Men, a group of mutants fighting for equality. Wolverine has come to know the X-Men as his family and has remained a major member. Wolverine has also worked on other teams, such as the Avengers and the black-ops X-Force. AppearanceEdit Wolverine is a short, well built man. Underneath his mask, Wolverine has muttonchops and strangely shaped hair that vaguely resembles the shape of his mask. In most games in the Marvel vs Capcom series, Wolverine wears his classic costume. On his mask, there are two black or dark blue "fins" where his eyes are. He has two blue shoulder pads and gloves with easy access holes for his claws to come out. In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Wolverine wears his more recent costume from Astonishing X-Men. This suit features a bit more blue. ds. wolverine.jpg|Wolverine's Primary Costume wolverine hugh jackman.jpg|Hugh Jackman portrayed Wolverine in all X-Men movies. Category:Work in progress Category:Wikify